Swans
by Kjminame
Summary: The final war has ended between the Dark and Light. Hermione's love has been lost. But Hermione knows he is with her. When they touch. Based off the 'Grey's Anatomy' episode 'Some Kind Of Miracle'. Songfiction.


**Swans**

_**By my side**_

It had been some time now. Since the war had ended. Light defeated Dark. Not all was at rest however, not all was happy. Harry and Ron could only watch them. Standing frozen in the courtyard of the school. It unfolded so fast. Avada Kedavra flew from the Lord's lips. Because Draco said he would no longer be a Death Eater. And because he said he loved her. Hermione Granger. The curse struck his body. The green beams sent him flying to the ground. Hermione cried out for him. And for a moment, the battle around them was silent. Harry took out his wand from his pocket. Pointed it directly to his face. And killed the Dark Lord. Then he and Ron followed after her, as she ran to Draco. She flew herself over his chest. No breath passed his mouth. Cold and still he laid there. His eyes were closed. He was gone. She refused to move from him. So she stayed by his side for hours. And let her tears fall without end.

_**You'll never be**_

It had been months since that night. Maybe even a year. The days had begun to become normal again. But not by a lot. She sat in the Great Hall. Reading as usual. Harry and Ron were staring at her fixedly. She hadn't talked much since that night. Not to anyone. She noticed their eyes burning into her and she closed her book tightly.

_**By my side**_

"What?" Hermione asked them. They fixed their eyes from her, onto their plates, and then continued to eat. She heavily sighed.

_**You'll never be**_

"I'm going for a walk, okay?" She stood from her seat and proceeded to the doors of the Great Hall. She walked past the house tables. As she went pass, she saw more faces turn to gaze up at her. She reached the end of the Great Hall and pushed the doors open. She hurried out without a backward glance.

_**Cause I'm fake at the seams**_

Hermione continued down the empty halls. Knowing she couldn't go back into the Great Hall again. After a couple of months, she had told everyone she was better now. And that she had moved on. She thought of it as she walked the halls. Realizing how wrong she had been.

_**I'm lost in my dreams**_

She had dreamt the night before this night. Of Draco. Of seeing his face again. Hearing his voice. Feeling his touch. If only she hadn't woken up.

_**And I**_

She ran her hand delicately along the window panes of the hall. Then she stopped at the end of it. There were steps in front of her. Leading down to the courtyard.

_**I want you to know, that I can't let you go**_

Barely able to see it, her foot extended onto the step. And she began to walk down them.

_**And you're never coming home again**_

She reached the end of the staircase, and looked ahead of herself. The courtyard was in full view. Lighted by the stars. She stared for a moment and then began to walk towards it.

_**And you're never coming home again**_

Hermione looked around her. Reminded by the dark sky, of the night of the war's end. She could see the Darks and the Lights, all dueling between each other. And she could see herself. Holding Draco's hand. Standing beside him.

_**By my side**_

Looking into his eyes. Not knowing that his life was about to end.

_**You'll never be**_

She began to walk up the hill to the courtyards entrance. Leaving Hogwarts behind.

_**By my side**_

She reached the top and stood at the entrance of it.

_**You'll never be**_

Tears welled her eyes as she stepped onto the grass. She had not been there since that night. And never planned to return again.

_**You'll never be**_

She continued to walk forwards, farther into the yard. The moon's shimmer lit her wet stained eyes.

_**I wanted to tell you what changed**_

She reached the center of the courtyard, then stopped abruptly.

_**I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time**_

She stood soundless, then she softly closed her eyes.

_**I see you**_

Draco appeared beside her. Not being able to see her. Or hear her. Just knowing that she was there. He could feel her. In the same place. At the same time.

_**You see me**_

"Hermione." Draco whispered.

_**Differently**_

Hermione took a trembling breath. She couldn't see him or hear him either. But she could feel him, too.

_**I see you**_

She opened her eyes.

_**You see me**_

And smiled to herself.

_**Differently**_

Hermione stood motionless for another minute, and then began to walk again. Turning around, back towards the school.

_**You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again**_

Draco smiled to himself. Knowing that she had gone, he sorely began to turn himself back around.

_**You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again**_

He started to walk once more.

_**You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again**_

Leaving in the direction of the sunrise. Though Draco would never truly leave.

_**You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again**_

Hermione knew, that he would always be with her. When they touched.

_**Parting Words**_

_**I love the song 'Swans.' It is so beautiful. And so sad at the same time. I think my song fiction came out nicely. Based off of 'Grey's Anatomy.' Read and review please!**_

_**Kjminame**_


End file.
